A Small Red Ribbom
by GoldenMoonshine
Summary: Conan comes home and overhears a phone conversation Ran has.... OneShot.


AL: This is a One-Shot done when I was contemplating sorrowfully. I just got confined to my wheelchair in the house, so...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I only own my own body. Not even that. I own nothing.

-----------------------------

Conan walked behind the Shounen Tentai Dan, looking around boredly.

"What's up for the weekend?" Ayumi asked suddenly. Genta and Mitsuhiko paused.

"Well... I'm going with mama to a meeting at her business." Mitsuhiko said, frowning.

"I'm watching cartoons." Genta said. Ayumi looked at Conan.

"What about you, Conan-Kun?" She asked. She blinked, prodding him when he didn't answer.

"Conan-Kun?" Ayumi pressed. Conan looked over, blinking continueously.

"Goman nasai, did you say something, Ayumi-Chan?" He asked. Ayumi giggled.

"I asked what your plans are for the weekend!" She said.

"Um..well... I think I'm going to spend some time with Ran-nee-chan like I always do." He answered. Ayumi nodded, a slightly sad look in her eyes. Conan looked over as the Agency came into veiw.

"Bai, minna-san!" Conan waved, running to reach the entrance.

---

"Ran-nee-chan, I--," Conan paused, hearing a hushed voice. He took off his shoes and set them by the door, quietly going towards the entrance.

"I know, Sonoko... I just don't know when he plans to spill it. I keep waiting for him to tell me... I just... I'm getting used to Conan being here and not Shinichi... How am I supposed to help him if he doesn't tell me? It's not like I'll bite his head off... Does he really think that I'll get mad and yell at him? I'm sure he has a good reason.." Ran paused as Sonoko obviously replied.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it. ...Conan is Shinichi." Ran said. Conan stumbled out of surprise, his knee bumping onto the table.

"Kuso!" He screeched. His pupils dialated, and his hands flew to his mouth. Blood started forming from the wound, but Conan didn't seem to notice. Both he and Ran started at eachother, eye to eye. Ran shook her head quickly, a false smile on her face. How long had that smile been fake? Conan thought.

"Conan, you're home--You hurt your knee!" She said, kneeling down. "Do you need a band aid?" She asked. Conan quickly stood up, a startled look in his eye; almost like a caged animal. He took a few steps back, his jaw falling agape.

"Conan?" Ran asked. It was then that Conan bowed his head, his hair coming down to shadow his eyes.

"It hurts." He said, a dry smile coming onto his face. Ran was thinking he was talking about his knee, but Conan continued.

"It hurts to know that you've been playing the same game I have..." He said quietly. Ran's eyes widened in realization.

"You...You heard the conversation with Sonoko..." Ran stated. Conan chuckled; a chuckle that made shivers run down his own spine.

"Yeah. Just one thing, Ran. How long?" He asked, "How long have you known?" He asked. Ran bowed her head.

"Since the beginning, Shinichi." She said. Conan's childish look dropped; in place, his expression took on a worn, tired look.

"I'm tired of this body, Ran..." He said painfully. "I always have been... Being so damned dependent..." He said, looking down at his hands. Ran scooted closer.

"Shinichi..." Without a chance for a second thought, Conan felt arms around him. He gasped, his eyes widening. Ran kissed him on the cheek.

"You don't have to hide for me... All that matters is that you're here... It doesn't matter what form or shape... I'll always love you. Even..." Ran paused, shuddering.

"Even if it means we can't be together." That one little sentence broke whatever was fixed of Shinichi, or Conan's heart. Ran withdrew, frowning. Conan stood, his body trembling visibly. He seemed almost scared. Yet, his expression devoid of emotion, his eyes held hurt.

"I'm sorry, Shinichi...Conan-Kun..." She said. Conan felt her put something in his palm. She then stood, walking out the door. Conan watched her leave numbly, before his shakey gaze looked down to his palm.

A small red Ribbon.

-Fin-


End file.
